The night Bella and Jacob imprinted
by MCRRockMyWorld
Summary: This is a one shot to go with my other story of why Bella and Jacob imprinted. It has content NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER READERS.


Authors Note: NOT SUITABLE FOR OUNGER READERS!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and anything to do with Twilight and nor do I want to. That is Meyers amazing talent.

I stood on my tip toes and whispered "I love you!" in his left ear and then I licked it in most erotic way I knew and I loved his taste. He was like wood. I wanted more and I think he did too.

"I knew you did Bella!" I felt it deepen. We had imprinted and the feelings I still had left for Edward disappeared instantly and I knew Alice would see that. My checks blushed and I looked down at the bulging bump inside of the cut off jeans Jacob always wore. "Ahhh. You felt it too." he said in his overly confident voice and he didn't seem abashed at all.

"Jake I…"

"Sssshhhhh. You'll scare it away Bella. It never thinks of anyone else but you". And I totally forgot what I had meant to say.

He brought his mane of hair towards me and I hardened my hold, and so did he. I loved how it felt when he was near me and now I never had to worry about anything ever again. I felt the imprint and I'm pretty sure Jacobs 'bulge' did too. Hmmm… I made a mental note to ask him later. Much later. Much much later. Much much much later. NOW WAS NOT THE TIME TO GET SIDETRACKED. He had started our kiss and his scent filled my nostrils down to my body and made me squirm with happiness. My clit pulsed and it was as excited as I was. Jacob deepened what we had and I started to slide my hands form his hair down his back, round his huge frame and down his pants. He liked that and gave me what I wanted. His hands slid up my waist and under my shirt to touch my 32 B's. My nipples hardened at his touch and my clit swelled with pride, I could feel that I was about to cum and longed for Jake to be even closer.

I held his penis in my hand and it did as I asked. I stroked it and rubbed and I wanted to taste it next so I bent down kissing every part of Jacob as I did. He unzipped his cut-offs and I sucked as hard as I could feeling his ass in my hands. He tasted better than chocolate and I knew he was enjoying himself as he came at me and I swallowed.

He pulled me up and ran to the meadow in which I had first seen him in his wolf form. It didn't seem to take long at all. Well it wouldn't as he had picked me up and kissed me long and furious for every minute. He lay me down and starred into my eyes. He slowly started to take off my shirt and looked at me for approval. I nodded. He unclasped my bra with surprising speed and sucked my erected nipple. Even biting them at one stage. It didn't hurt because his tongue slid down my stomach, and I was no longer self conscious. He slid my pants down and took off my shoes. His large tongue filled my vagina and gave my clit supreme pleasure. He did this again and again. Until I reached climax and orgasmed until I came in his mouth.

"Oops"

"Its tastes good Bells "

"Will you go inside me now?" And he didn't need telling twice. He took off his pants and did as I asked. He thrust into me and I couldn't believe this was the first time he had done this to anyone. All the while not taking his eyes off of mine. I felt his being in me and it didn't bother me at all; Cumming in me, having reached his climax and I smiled at how much he had wanted this for a long time and how much I seemed to be enjoying myself. Not wanting everything for him self he asked "Would you like me to do something?" and I said "Let me turn around". He face was a picture and he laughed with such pleasure he came over the freshly smelling grass which I lapped up acting like the dog and waiting for him to ride me like one.

Kneeling on all fours I couldn't help but think how comfortable I was and that maybe I was a wolf-girl after all. His laughing never died away' Until I turned and kissed him with as much power as I could.

"Bells you kiss harder than you can punch". I bit hard on his lip and I tasted more of his bodily fluids. This was until I remembered I hated the rustic smell of blood and turned so he wouldn't see me and I throw up. Oh great. I turned back round and he just smiled. Laying down he pulled me to lay my head on his chest and said "hey look, I heal real quick". And so he had. I couldn't lie here knowing he was naked right next to me so I jumped on top of him and this time I was in control. His friend popped up immediately and on command thrust in and out and in and out and in and out. I lowered my head and kissed him again while he did all the work down below. I loved every second of this and came again, it didn't bother him in fact he liked it when me clit pulsed. And I liked it too.

Out of breath we both lay side by side staring up at the clouds. This would never be mine and Edward Cullen's meadow again it will always be Bella Swan's and Jacob Black. Maybe I could be a Black one day. It didn't bother me that little droplets of rain was leaking out of the sky here in Forks because I had my space heater next to me. My Jacob was gazing at me and we leaned together to sneak one last kiss before he said "I got to go and talk to Sam about tonight's watch"

"Should I came with you?"

"If you want to" He wanted me to. That's all that mattered. We bother stood up after we found ever piece of our clothing we headed to Sam and Emily's place. Also known as the packs' second home.

*

We walked into Sam and Emily's place like we had been there forever and Jacob had a wide smirk on his face. "You hit that!" I heard Paul shout. He was such and idiot. But I felt Jacob shaking and he burst into a werewolf right in front of me. I thought he had it in control by now. Him turning into a wolf didn't help matters, he would now be giving Paul and Sam every detail of what he had experienced last night. Jacob bit Paul and took a chunk out of his arm. "Calm your self Jake." Embry said and Quil replied "Leah Jake give it a rest. We don't need to see this everyday." Jacob fazed back and took an extra pair of cut-off sweats from his pouch around his ankle and out them on as though turning into a wolf and biting your best mate was perfectly normal. Paul did the same and his mark had healed already. Sam had more dignity and changed in his and Emily' bedroom. I caught myself wondering what he looked like, but then I thought Jake would be much better anyway.

Weirdly Sam came into the room we were all in and fell about laughing "Let me turn around" he quoted me and I blushed even harder, but that **had** been for the packs benefit and Jake's of course. Sam looked younger than ever. And it suited him, I could defiantly see what Leah's problem was. I was turning into a right wolf-girl. I even understood what these La Push girls felt like around their oversized men. My Jacob was smiling his special warm smile at me and looked right into my eyes. He started to bend down towards me and everyone else faded. Paul threw a pillow at him and said "Give it a rest. We don't want to see another an enactment" Jacob growled and my cheeks felt hot again and I looked away from Jacob shyly and went and sat on the sofa next to Seth. This kid always reminded me of Jacob and I smiled at that thought.


End file.
